Surprise
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Ven surprised Aqua 4 times throughout their lives. Aqua had to do it only once. VenxAqua


Nekogal: Just something to let you know I'm still alive.

This is an AU! :3 I wanted to write something fluffy and obviously it couldn't make sense with the BBS storyline xD

I do not own Birth by Sleep. Just this plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

Throughout their lives, Ven had greatly surprised Aqua 4 times.

Aqua only had to surprise him once.

And to Ven, that could have been the best surprise in the entire universe.

* * *

**First Surprise**

"It's a really beautiful night isn't it Terra?" Aqua asked as she reclined against the balcony, her arms resting comfortably on the railing, her eyes locked on the glistening stars from the sky.

Terra gave a faint nod of agreement. "Yeah." And smiled, too deep in his own thoughts to add anything else to his statement.

Ven watched from behind his friends how both contemplated the beautiful sky of that night; he gulped and gripped his fists, trying to grasp desperately onto his courage before it decided to run away just like the many times he had tried to do this. Once again, it was no surprise Aqua was with Terra, and to Ven it made sense, he was 'Terra' after all, perfect model of a man.

And Ven, well,

He was just kid.

This was not his first attempt to confess his harbored love to Aqua, every single time, he'd coward away and act normally around both his friends. Though the feeling was eating him alive from the inside, and he felt, he had to say it, once and for all. Even if it meant to be rejected, he could rest easy at last.

"It's getting late, I better go guys, see ya later." Terra suddenly added as he waved in goodbye to Aqua and ruffled Ven's hair as he left the two friends alone.

'Okay, it's now or never.' Taking a deep breath and taking hold of his composure Ven went to Aqua's side, just where Terra was moments ago, trying to act as smooth as possible. "Say Aqua, what do you think the sky would be like if the stars suddenly stopped shining?" He asked out of the blue trying to make conversation.

Aqua 'hmmed' in thought, not seeing that question coming. "Then, the sky wouldn't be as beautiful as it is now I guess." She smiled as an analogy popped into mind. "And maybe some other things are not meant to lose their brightness either." The smiled adorned her face so beautifully, that you could notice she was truly happy about something, by just looking at her eyes.

"Like what?" Ven's curiosity got the best of him, since sometimes Aqua would be unpredictable.

Aqua chuckled, expecting no less from the young boy. "It may sound a bit girlish and cheesy though," She warned with a playful grin, already used to Terra not liking that kind of thing.

Ven laughed whole heartedly. "I'm not exactly like Terra you know," in many ways... "I don't mind hearing that kind of stuff." He assured his friend with a joyful smile.

Aqua smiled back knowing he meant it. She turned back at the nocturne sky and closed her eyes as the words escaped her mouth. "Love, should never lose its brightness." Ven's eyes widened; coincidence? I don't think so! "Let it be friend love, family love," She glanced at Ven for a second, grinning. "Or true love."

When Ven said nothing, Aqua chuckled to herself, thinking the boy was staring at her with an expression of disgust. "I told you it was-"

"What would you do if love's brightness faded away?" Ven interrupted, surprising Aqua at seeing the boy's curious and expecting eyes waiting for an answer.

Half closing her eyes, and her shoulders faltering, Aqua smiled sadly at the thought. "I'd be really sad, if someone took that brightness away from me." She confessed, feeling her heart soar at the mere sight of Ven's eyes staring intently at her.

"And how could someone do that?" Ven was almost sure Aqua was referring to Terra, but if it really meant that, he wanted to hear it from Aqua herself.

The blue haired girl looked away, resting a single hand in the railing, watching her fingers play with the flat stone. "If someone special was taken away from me." She murmured, seeing that the scenario came into mind for she frowned further.

"I don't want to lose the brightness of my love either, so please always stay with me Aqua."

Aqua gasped and widened her eyes, completely shocked by the boy's words; she looked at him with a non believing look. Ven only stood there, seeming calm, not panicked or nervous at realizing what he said, but he was waiting for some sort of reply.

She didn't know how to react, not at all, never had she heard her secret love confess his feelings for her.

One thing was for sure though, her heart was beating like crazy, literally dying to confess this new found feeling of relief, happiness and over joy. She could only smile at Ven, having no idea what the boy was expecting to hear. "I will. As long as you always stay with me too." She softly leaned down to break the distance between them, and locked their lips in a tender kiss.

She closed her eyes when Ven's lips kissed back, and his warm hands took hold of her waist.

* * *

**Second surprise**

"Today was wonderful Ven, thank you." Aqua thanked with a short peck on the cheek to her boyfriend, as the two, cuddled against each other on the grass, watched the stars.

It had been a quite a lovely evening, or rather, quite a great date. And the best way to end it, was of course, stargazing.

Ven returned the sweet gesture, kissing Aqua on the cheek. "I'm glad; you know I'm willing to do anything to see you smile and happy." Was his response, earning an amused chuckle from Aqua.

"You're so sweet." She mumbled, and guided her fingers to Ven's golden locks, running her fingers through his soft tresses just like she always did.

"Say Aqua," Ven suddenly spoke, gaining the girl's attention. "You think we'll be together forever?"

Aqua smiled widely as many answers to that question ran to her mind. "Quite sure. There is no reason for us to not be together after all, besides," She stopped in mid sentence, after realizing that the couple had not come to the point of saying 'I love you' to each other.

"Besides...?" Ven questioned.

Aqua shook her head. "It's nothing, forget about it."

Ven stood thinking, not taking that as a convincing answer; knowing Aqua that well, he knew there was something she did not want to say.

"I want to be together with you forever Aqua," Ven confessed looking straight to the stars, knowing Aqua was looking down at him. "Because, I really love you."

Aqua's heart skipped a beat in surprise, strands of hair stood at the back of her neck, her eyes widened, and not noticing, her cheeks flustered. She slowly sat up and looked down at Ven, surprised at seeing the young boy smiling contently, not seeming bothered by anything at all.

Love was a really strong word, with a deep and profound meaning. It was something to not be spoken of so easily.

But yet, here they were; Ven had just said what Aqua had least expected to hear, and Ven was calm, almost, confident.

Aqua smiled and half closed her eyes in realization, bringing her hand to her chest. She was sure, she loved him too. "I love you too." Aqua replied in a kind whisper. Before Ven could open his eyes, lips were placed on top of his, in a tender kiss he happily returned.

One hand ventured to the back of Aqua's hair, and pulled her closer, guiding the rest of her body with his other hand around her waist to lie on top of him. Ven smiled inwardly when Aqua's hands cupped his face and deepened the kiss.

* * *

**Third Surprise**

He had planned this for weeks.

He had exploited his brain in finding the perfect way for it to happen.

He even resorted to the internet in the look of good ideas.

But in the end, he realized the perfect way was the simplest one.

Even at their 22 and 24 years, Ven and Aqua still gazed the stars every night they could, and would invite Terra to tag along in the sacred act of stargazing as the group of friends they had always been.

This night, was a special one, unknown to Aqua. It had to turn out perfect, flawless and flow wonderfully, like he had planned. But Ven was as nervous as hell. It couldn't be helped, this was something that would change his life, and the way it changed depended in Aqua's reply.

Yes, he was proposing to her tonight.

And Terra was aware too. In fact, he had decided to not join them that night and watch from afar how everything developed. He crossed his fingers in hope for Ven to receive the long wanted 'Yes'.

"This sure brings back memories." Aqua reminisced as she smiled in melancholy at the sky, stroking the grass beneath her that had always been her cushion in these star filled nights. "The days of glory." She chuckled as more memories flashed through her mind; their training, the happy moments shared, their Wayfinders, and of course, the day Ven turned into Master as well and the three pupils were officially Keyblade Masters.

"Yeah, those were the good times." Ven agreed smiling widely as he too went back to the times he was only a lovesick pupil. "But surely, more are to come." He stated as he turned at Aqua and held her hand.

Aqua smiled endearingly and tightened the grip of their intertwined hands. "Of course."

A shooting star passed by, and Aqua reclined her head on Ven's shoulder, watching more shooting stars follow the first one. Closing her eyes for a faint wish, she giggled when Ven's arm surrounded her waist. "Well, what do you know, shooting stars really do grant wishes."

Ven grinned. "Is that so?"

"I wished for you to hold me." She admitted with an innocent smile.

Chuckling amused, Ven moved closer to her. "Well I wished for something too. Think it will be granted as well?" This was his chance.

"Sure, why not?" Aqua replied confidently, kissing the boy's cheek. "Besides, if I were a shooting star I'd grant any wish you ask for."

Ven's free hand traveled to the depths of his pocket discreetly, and took hold of the velvety box that resided within. "That's good to hear." He said somewhat confidently, trying to gather up his courage.

Aqua closed her eyes peacefully, Ven's shoulder been strangely comfortable. "And what did you wish for?"

Not daring to look back or coward away, Ven took out the box from his pocket and took a deep breath. "For you to say yes."

Aqua's eyes reopened and she gasped in complete shock at seeing Ven kneeling, offering an opened velvet box containing a silver ring with a sapphire attached to it. Her heart raced inside her chest, her eyes widened, and her hands immediately covered her mouth in shock, not holding back a surprised gasp.

Aqua wanted to smile, but her eyes would only gather in tears.

She wanted to say yes so loud for the whole world to hear it, but her throat didn't seem to respond.

She wanted to hug and kiss him, but wanted to memorize the way Ven's eyes sparkled in that very moment.

"Aqua, will you marry me?" His eyes were glistening in a way she had never seen before that irradiated joy, hope and love; his smile was so warm, sweet and welcoming and the to-be taken ring was glimmering with the moonlight.

Aqua's hands went to her chest, in fear of her heart pounding out from the excitement. She didn't even notice, but she had the prettiest smile you could ever imagine, and in her eyes you could see the 'yes' marked all over them. "Of course I will Ven." She whispered in utter happiness, for her voice was gone from the shock.

Ven's heart jumped inside him, making 360° flips over and over, tickling his insides in a way he had never experienced. He was so happy, so relieved, so joyful and so glad, he wanted to run and yell for everyone to hear that Aqua, the love of his life, said yes.

She nodded over and over as tears began to gather at the corner of her eyes, and Ven leaned forward to kiss them away, taking Aqua's hand and carefully placing the ring in her finger, not knowing himself how to express the happiness that was exploding inside his heart and mind.

"I love you Ven." She stammered, her eyes threatening to cry.

"I love you too Aqua." Ven replied softly, capturing her lips in a kiss and circling her waist, as Aqua cupped his face deepening the kiss, the now engaged couple didn't notice Terra using Meteor Shower shotlock to bath the sky with sparkling stars in celebration for his friends.

* * *

**Fourth Surprise**

"Ven, seriously, where are we going?" Aqua questioned in a giggle as a finger was placed on her mouth to shush her.

"You'll find out soon enough." Ven assured as he finished tying the blindfold to prevent Aqua from peeking as they traveled in the Gummi Ship.

Aqua rolled her eyes although it wasn't seen. "Must you make it so mysterious? You're only making me more eager!" She said desperately, curious of what their destination for their honeymoon was.

"I want to see the look in your face." Ven explained as he sat in front of her, letting Auto Pilot take them through the course. "And I really want to make it a surprise. I'm sure you'll love it."

Aqua groaned in exasperation. "At least a clue please."

"Hmm," Ven brought a hand to his chin, then smiling in approval. "Fine, but it won't reveal much though." Aqua nodded nonetheless, wanting to know at least one thing from where they were going. "You've been there before. And that's all I'm going to say." Ven said and laughed whole heartedly at seeing Aqua 'pout' in disappointment.

"But how will it be a surprise if I've already been there?" She asked confused, finding no logic.

Ven glanced to the window and grinned at seeing they were about to land, then looked down at his watch and grinned wider at seeing it was the perfect time for their arrival. "You're about to find out."

He took hold of Aqua's shoulders as the Gummi Ship gave a slight bump when it landed, startling the girl, causing her to almost fall. "We're here." Ven announced at hearing the motors die down. He held Aqua's hand and making sure to not have her stumble upon anything, guided her out, stroking purposely the wedding ring she now wore.

"Are we going to walk much?" She asked, extending her hand in front of her to feel any objects that might block her way, confused at feeling sand beneath her feet as they walked.

Ven smiled as he kept moving forward, memorizing Aqua's features for it was rare to see her disoriented and confused. "Nope, in fact we are almost there."

Aqua stopped walking when Ven's hand let go of her, and the girl felt even more lost. "Ven?" She felt warm hands untie her blindfold and let it fall around her shoulders. "Surprise." Ven murmured against her ear and moved to her side, pleased at seeing Aqua gasp and widen her eyes in awe and amazement.

"Oh Ven! This is so beautiful!" She chimed in delight at finding herself standing in Destiny Islands, contemplating a nocturne sky filled with millions of stars, to which many were falling as if it were raining glimmers of light.

She smiled as she remembered that in fact she had been here before, but when the sun was setting, and at that time, she had the luck to meet two young boys with a promising future awaiting them.

Aqua looked back at Ven and chuckled at seeing the young man having both arms behind his head and grinning happily. "This was so worth it." Aqua admitted as she kissed Ven briefly. "Thank you." She took grasp of Ven's arm and reclined her head on his shoulder, both lovers contemplating the falling stars.

"You're welcome." Ven mumbled faintly, too lost in the moment to look away from Aqua's eyes that were reflecting each shining star above.

* * *

And so, Ven surprised Aqua four times in ways she'd never expect, and she still treasured those memories. But surely, there was a way to return the gesture right?

* * *

**Aqua's surprise**

25 year old Ventus sat on his living room, heaving a sigh of defeat to his best friend that was sitting across him, a look of concern marked on his manly features. "I just don't understand Terra, it's been almost a year and still nothing." Ven mourned in deception holding his head in one hand.

"I'm sorry pal, but, giving up won't make things better. I say things happen for a reason, and maybe this is a test for you guys." Terra mused trying to make Ven feel less down that he already was. He had been there the whole year this happened, and he expected Ven would eventually give up, but was rather surprised at seeing his cheerful friend 'this' depressed.

"You think?" Ven asked with lack of interest. He looked up and frowned. "But what if we-? What if Aqua and I can't-"

"Don't even think about it Ven." Terra scolded, reluctant in allowing his friend of losing all hope. "I am sure you can, and you must believe too. Aqua believes too."

Ven shook his head in denial. "No, she's been really sad about it." He sighed depressed, blaming himself for all of this to happen. "I can't bear watching her act like that. She sometimes sits down outside the balcony and stays there the whole day Terra, just thinking. And never have I seen her smile while she does." His eyes closed in failure as he slumped back on the couch. "We're actually trying to forget about it and move on." He murmured hopeless, looking up at the ceiling.

Terra frowned; so Aqua too? She was the one with more hope of the three, and Ven with the most optimism, but yet, here he was, just founding out both his best friends gave up on all hope there could ever be.

They stood silent for a moment, Terra not really sure what to say to encourage him. "Have you considered...?"

Ven nodded, knowing what he meant. "But I don't want it, it won't be the same Terra. And Aqua may not admit it but she thinks the same."

Letting out an exasperated breathe, Terra sat back on the couch running out of ideas to cheer Ven up.

From another room, Aqua heard through the door Terra and Ven's conversation.

She half closed her eyes unsurely as she gripped an object in her hands, debating whether this was the right time or not. Listening to Ven talk that depressed and negatively, encouraged her to go and do it, but she was just too nervous.

Even she still couldn't believe what she just found out.

"_I don't think we can do it Terra, it's just useless. Maybe I should forget about it."_ Aqua heard Ven say from the living room, and feeling her heart sink at the way Ven spoke, she regained her courage and stepped out of the room she was hiding. 'I can't stand seeing Ven like this... I have to do it now!'

Aqua walked out to the living room and stood there for a moment until Terra and Ven noticed her.

"Hey Aqua." Terra greeted with a weak smile and a gentle wave.

Ven glanced at Aqua and gave her a fake smile. "Hey baby." That was not the smile she loved to see, and that was not the Ven she fell in love it.

And she was getting him back.

"Say Aqua, tomorrow would you like to-" Ven began.

"I'm pregnant Ven." Aqua interrupted in a high toned voice that showed determination, her body tensed as she said this and you could even see her trembling from the nervousness.

Ven's eyes widened in shock and so did Terra's, surely not expecting that one coming.

Ven stood up from the couch in shock, hoping that he didn't hear wrong. "W-What?" A smile was threatening to appear on his face, and his eyes were shining in hope once more.

Aqua uncovered from her left hand a pregnancy test that clearly showed it was positive. "I am pregnant." She repeated now smiling so wide her cheeks hurt.

A smile slowly graced Ven's lips, that was filled with so much joy and happiness you'd think this was the first time he smiled in his entire life. "We're, we're going to be parents?" He couldn't believe it; was this a dream?

When Aqua nodded, Ven ran and hugged Aqua tightly and kissed her over and over, forgetting Terra was there.

Terra couldn't help but to smile in relief. He crossed his arms over his chest seeing the happy couple rejoice at the news. 'Just in time.'

When Ven pulled away, he cupped Aqua's face in his hands, not stopping smiling for once second. "I love you Aqua, I love you very much." He said whole heartedly not holding himself back.

Aqua smiled down at him and kissed his lips one last time. "I love you too Ven." She whispered in utter happiness and hugged her husband one more time.

They had been trying for a year to conceive a child, and for now they had been unsuccessful, the option for adoption rejected by both for they wanted a child of their own, one to resemble each other. As the months had passed by, they even started to believe they couldn't have kids, and decided to just give up.

But it seemed that destiny decided to finally grant them their wish.

"Congratulations." Terra called, forcing them to break the hug, happy that he was been uncle of surely a very cute child.

Aqua and Ven smiled in unison at Terra. "Thank you."

Life?

Was good.

Aqua and Ven?

They were very happy.

And the baby?

It was a girl.

THE END

* * *

Nekogal: yay yay yay! X33 I figured this was the first fic with Aqua been pregnant so I wanted to make it good OwO Please review people!

Oh, if someone requests, or if I feel like it, I might make a fic of Ven and Aqua trying; you know, for lemony purposes.

See ya!


End file.
